


Good Boy

by Ignis_Sassentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, Collars, DOM!Prompto, Exhibitionism, First Time Topping, Fluffy Smut, Hand Jobs, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of OT4, Pillow Fights, Porn with a tiny bit of plot?, Promptio Weekend 2018, Sub!Gladio, aggressive consent, cursing, fluffy aftercare, mentions of scenes going wrong, probably the fluffiest smut ever written, soft kink, vague reference to knife play and rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Sassentia/pseuds/Ignis_Sassentia
Summary: Prompto's first time topping in a light, fluffy BDSM scene with Gladio, who is nothing but supportive, even when things don't go exactly to plan.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic of 2018! Fluffy smut for Promptio Weekend, inspired by [this NSFW art](https://kazshipsthings.tumblr.com/post/168866555600/my-gift-for-a-ffxv-secret-santa-im-a-part-of-who) by [Kazshipsthings](https://kazshipsthings.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

 

> **Gladiolus (3:04 p.m.):** Hey, Prom? Have you ever tried BDSM before?
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompto (3:06 p.m.):** Uhhhhhhhhhh…
> 
> **Prompto (3:07 p.m.):** A little?
> 
>  
> 
> **Gladiolus (3:08 p.m.):** Would you maybe want to give it a shot with me?
> 
> **Gladiolus (3:09 p.m.):** I mean, nothing too intense, but maybe like tying me to a chair and putting a collar on me? Maybe?
> 
> **Gladiolus (3:10 p.m.):** No pressure, obviously. Just thought it might be nice to try, if you’re up for it.

 

Prompto had been pretty sure his boyfriend hadn’t really meant it when he’d received the texts a week ago, but Gladio hadn’t let him awkwardly laugh it off as a joke. They’d talked about it over the week and Prompto eventually had to face the fact that Gladio was serious. Which, now that he thought about it as he was packing his overnight bag, wasn’t actually that surprising.

Since the beginning of their relationship, Gladio had always liked letting Prompto take control in bed. It had taken months for Prompto to get the hang of it, but they’d settled into a comfortable routine eventually. Until last week.

Prompto zipped up his bag and sat back on his heels, sucking in a deep breath. They’d talked about what they were planning tonight. They’d picked out the bondage tape, leather collar, and leash together. They’d made lists of both of their limits and desires, agreed on their safewords, and made a general plan for the scene. It wasn’t like they were going into this blind.

But that didn’t stop Prompto’s nerves. He’d never really be a top in a BDSM scene before. He’d experimented with bottoming once or twice, but it hadn’t ever really been his thing, and the last thing he wanted was to make Gladio as uncomfortable as he had been in those situations. It would help that they knew each other pretty damn well at this point, of course, but it was still his first time taking complete charge like this.

The doorbell rang and Prompto jumped. He quickly slung his bag over his shoulder, shoved his phone in his pocket, and scrambled to the door.

Gladio stood on his doorstep, wearing a black motorcycle helmet with the visor up. He grinned and leaned down to kiss Prompto, though the helmet made it a little awkward. “Hey. You ready?”

Prompto hoisted his bag further up his shoulder and smiled up at his boyfriend. “Y-yeah. Think so.”

“Don’t sound so excited,” Gladio teased, but concern flashed in his golden eyes. He shifted to brush blond hair out of Prompto’s eyes. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Prom. We can do dinner and a movie or something. Just say the word.”

Prompto shook his head and bounced up on his toes to kiss Gladio again. “Nah, it’s fine. Sorry. Just a little nervous, you know?”

“You’re gonna do great.” Gladio beamed at him and wrapped one big arm around Prompto’s waist, gently tugging him out of the doorway and closer to him.

Prompto leaned against him for a moment before pulling back to close and lock the door. He tied his bag to the back of Gladio’s motorcycle and pulled on the spare helmet, then they were off to Gladio’s apartment.

The roar of the bike’s engine helped distract Prompto from his worries as they wove through the streets back toward the Citadel. Of course, the warm leather of his boyfriend’s jacket beneath his cheek helped, too. By the time they reached the classy building that nearly rivaled Noct’s for fanciness, Prompto felt like he could breathe again.

They had a plan. They were going to have fun. That was it.

“So,” Prompto said as they wandered up the stairs to Gladio’s door, hand-in-hand. He was trying to get into the right frame of mind for a top, now that he’d calmed down: confident, in-control, attentive, ready to give Gladio the time of his life tonight. Hopefully. “You’ve got everything ready, right?”

Gladio looked down at him with a little smirk. “What’re you gonna do if I don’t?”

“Well. Guess I’ll have to, uh…” Prompto swallowed hard and ran through all the things they’d talked about over the last week. All the things Gladio had said he’d wanted.

Gladio chuckled as he unlocked his door. “Good thing it’s all set up, huh?”

“Jerk.” Prompto swatted lightly at him as he pushed into the apartment and they kicked their shoes off, embarrassment heating his cheeks. He was supposed to be the one teasing this time, damn it!

Gladio just laughed again as he followed.

Prompto crossed to the bedroom to drop his bag, purposefully avoiding looking at the kitchen chair with the black bondage tape and the pile of soft leather on it as he passed. He paused a moment in the bedroom to take a few deep breaths, then made the split-second decision to yank his shirt off over his head. That was sexy, right? Walking out into the living room without a shirt on to surprise your boyfriend? Super sexy. Well, at least kind of sexy. Probably sexier with a confident swagger and minus stretch marks. But if there was one thing Gladio had drilled into Prompto’s head lately, it was that the stretch marks and little remaining pudge only made him more attractive to his boyfriend.

Still, he avoided looking in the mirror as he made his way back out to the living room, walking as confidently as he could manage. At least the apartment was warmer than usual so he didn’t feel the need to dive directly into Gladio’s arms under the blankets.

Gladio lounged on the sofa, running the long, leather leash through his fingers. He glanced up as Prompto returned, golden gaze running appreciatively along his boyfriend’s torso before returning to his face, all molten love and lust. “Sure you’re up for this?”

Prompto fought down the shiver along his spine and grinned instead, remembering that they’d agreed on using the leash as a sort of subtle way to make sure they were both ready to start the scene. Instead of answering directly, he held out his hand and asked, “Who gave you permission to mess with that?”

A huge grin spread across Gladio’s face and he dropped the leash into Prompto’s hand. “Sorry. Couldn’t help myself.”

“Uh huh.” Prompto ran the leather through his hands and pulled it taut for a moment, watching Gladio slowly lick his lips in response. Okay, if he got more reactions like that, he could totally do this topping thing. Definitely. He turned and scooped the collar and roll of tape off the wooden chair. “Think you’re sitting in the wrong spot.”

“Am I?” Gladio asked innocently, draping an arm lazily over the back of the couch and shifting to spread his legs a little further.

Prompto gave him a firm look and pointed to the chair. “Over here. Now.”

Gladio made a show of considering the order before lazily pulling himself off the couch. He made to cross to the chair, but detoured to Prompto and stole a quick kiss instead.

Despite having planned this out, despite knowing that Gladio loved pushing back and making a top earn that role, Prompto had to swallow back a bit of frustration. He was supposed to be in charge here, after all, and Gladio _really_ wasn’t making it easy.

Prompto pulled out of the kiss with a little growl and swatted at his boyfriend’s chest. “Just for that, you get to be naked. Clothes off. Or I’ll do something mean.”

“You wanna be more specific, babe?” Gladio asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.

“I’ll send pictures of you all tied up to Noct,” Prompto proclaimed after a moment. They both knew he wouldn’t really--especially not with their other boyfriend busy with official princely duties all weekend--but the threat was part of the game.

Gladio’s eyebrows rose. “You wouldn’t.”

“Don’t test me,” Prompto replied, surprised by how easily the words came out just as terse as he wanted them to, how natural they felt now that they had actually started in on what they’d planned. Not that he had practiced saying “don’t test me” a hundred times the way Ignis had coached him to over the last few nights or anything. “Strip and sit down in the chair, Gladio.”

Gladio slowly licked his lips again, smoldering eyes fixed on Prompto’s face. He grabbed hold of the hem of his tank top and slowly began working it up, revealing tanned skin and firm muscle inch by tantalizing inch.

One big hand slid teasingly across defined abs and Prompto suddenly realized he probably shouldn’t have used “strip” as the order. He _really_ should have known that Gladio was a master at strip teases by now. Oh, no.

The tank top was pulled higher and Gladio’s fingers traced over his own nipple, then down again.

Prompto couldn’t help the awkward little keening noise in the back of his throat as he watched the expert teasing. His boyfriend was just _so hot_ , and he _knew it_. Without tearing his gaze away, Prompto set the things in his hands down on the coffee table.

Finally, Gladio dropped his shirt to the floor. He took a half-step closer and leaned down for a kiss.

Prompto, somehow, managed to dart away before Gladio could kiss him. Which, really, was a minor miracle given how paralyzed he had been watching the little show. He smacked Gladio’s ass, surprisingly pleased by the little grunt that got him, and dodged to the other side of the coffee table, just out of reach. “Pants. Off.”

When he recovered from the surprise of his kissing target disappearing, Gladio turned to face Prompto and propped his hands on his hips. After a moment, though, he smirked just a little and slid one hand over to unzip the fly of his jeans. His fingers dipped under the fabric and rustled around.

It didn’t take a genius to realize what he was doing, especially not when his breath caught in his throat.

“Hey!” Prompto grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and chucked it at his boyfriend, frustration bubbling in his stomach again. “I didn’t say you could do that, dude.”

Gladio grunted quietly as the pillow smacked him in the chest, then he chuckled and withdrew his hand. “Didn’t say I couldn’t, either.”  

“Come on, Gladio,” Prompto groaned, running his fingers through his hair. Why hadn’t Ignis warned him that Gladio would take advantage of any vagueness in his orders? “You said you wanted to sub, man!”

“Yep,” Gladio agreed easily. He bent down to snatch up the fallen pillow and rounded the coffee table in two steps. Without so much as a moment of hesitation or an ounce of explanation, he smacked the pillow against Prompto’s shoulder hard enough to topple the smaller man sideways onto the couch.

Prompto yelped and scrambled for another pillow. He whipped around just in time to block another blow from Gladio with his newfound fluffy weapon, then swung at his boyfriend’s face in retaliation.

They battered each other with the throw pillows for several long moments, until they were both laughing and breathless and Gladio was half-draped over Prompto on the couch and half-kneeling on the floor. He shifted and grabbed Prompto’s hand, pulling it over to gently kiss the inside of his wrist.

“Pretty sure we didn’t plan a pillow fight,” Prompto mused as he struggled to catch his breath. The kisses Gladio was pressing up his arm didn’t exactly help him calm down at all. He gingerly pulled his arm away, a little relieved when Gladio didn’t protest. “What happened to, like, not negotiating things in the middle of the scene?”

Gladio shifted again, propping his chin on the couch cushion beside Prompto’s hip and watching him with big, golden eyes. He gave Prompto a tiny little smile. “That wasn’t negotiating anything, Prom. Wasn’t even really part of the scene. We have pillow fights all the time. I just needed you to relax.”

“I wasn’t doing good enough?” Prompto asked, voice tight. His heart jumped into his throat. Had he screwed up already? Had he forgotten something Gladio had asked about or told him not to do?

Gladio instantly stretched over him to pepper soft kisses across his cheeks and jaw. “No, no, babe. You were doing fine. But you were trying to dom the way Iggy does. You were thinking too much. And if I wanted Iggy, I would have called Iggy. I want _you_ , Prom. I want to see how you do it. So I needed you to relax and just...you know, trust yourself. I know you can do it, you sexy beast.”

Prompto choked out an awkward, embarrassed giggle, just like he did any time Gladio called him “sexy beast.”

“This doesn’t have to be all serious and intense,” Gladio continued, his breath gusting over Prompto’s cheeks and throat as he continued to press soft kisses to the constellations of freckles on Prompto’s skin. “I mean, sure, if you want it to be, that’s fine. But I didn’t peg you for a severe punishing type, if you know what I mean.”

“Thought that was what you wanted,” Prompto mumbled, tilting his head back unconsciously to give his boyfriend better access. “Said you liked being told what to do and stuff…”

Gladio pulled back to meet Prompto’s gaze, another soft little smile on his lips. “Yeah, but I also turn into kind of a jackass when Iggy’s ordering me around. He’s good at figuring out what’ll get to me, but that doesn’t have to be _our_ thing. And we don’t have to do everything I like. Especially not all at once in our first go. And definitely not if it’s not working for both of us. Okay?”

Prompto searched his boyfriend’s face for a long moment. Some lingering knot of anxiety he hadn’t quite realized was there eased in his gut and he sucked in a deep breath as he nodded. “Yeah...okay. Sorry.”

“Hey, nothing to be sorry for,” Gladio said with an easy grin. He kissed Prompto on the lips, teasing his tongue along the corner of Prompto’s mouth. “We’re gonna fuck this up until we get it right, and that’s okay. Part of the fun, right?”

“You sure?” Prompto watched his fingers trailing over Gladio’s arms, tracing the outline of the tattooed feathers, instead of looking at his boyfriend’s face.

Warm, firm fingers tucked under Prompto’s chin and brought his head up for another soft kiss to the lips. “I’m sure. I love you, Prom.”

“Love you, too,” Prompto whispered into Gladio’s mouth. As they kissed again and again, he slid one hand up Gladio’s arm, over his broad shoulder, and into his long, soft hair. Then, because it had topped the list of Gladio’s wants and it was easy to do, Prompto pulled hard.

Gladio stiffened for half a second, then melted with a sound caught somewhere between a whimper and a sigh. “Oh, fuck.”

Prompto swallowed hard, his grip loosening in Gladio’s hair. “Um. Was that a good ‘oh, fuck’ or a bad ‘oh, fuck?’”

“Good,” Gladio breathed instantly, reaching up to press Prompto’s hand against his scalp. “Really good.”

“Oh.” Prompto experimentally tugged again, a little thrill running up his spine at his boyfriend’s groan and the way Gladio’s head easily followed his hand, tilting back against his palm. And he’d thought the strip tease was sexy. He sucked in a breath and pressed a kiss to Gladio’s throat. “Um. Did you...still want to keep going?”

Gladio chuckled breathlessly. “Sure as hell don’t want to stop.”

Prompto gave him a little uncertain smile and untangled his fingers from Gladio’s hair. “Okay...collar, then?”

“Collar,” Gladio agreed. He sat back on his heels and grabbed the collar from the coffee table. With a soft, reassuring smile of his own, he pressed the leather into Prompto’s hands. “Want to do the honors?”

Prompto licked his lips as he unbuckled the clasp, fingers fumbling against the cold metal. When he managed to get it undone, he leaned forward and carefully looped the leather around Gladio’s throat. He clasped it as Gladio breathed hotly in his ear, then sat back and studied the beautiful contrast between the brown leather and Gladio’s tan skin.

“What do you want me to do, babe?” Gladio asked in a breathless whisper, his voice tight and his pupils dilated so much they almost swallowed the beautiful amber of his irises.

Prompto swallowed hard and reminded himself that he didn’t have to order Gladio around. Just be himself. And himself _really_ wanted Gladio naked already. “Um. Wanna actually take the rest of your clothes off and sit in the chair for me?”

Gladio stretched up for another lingering kiss, then pulled away and easily shucked his jeans and boxers. He walked with all the confidence of a man who knew he was irresistible over to the kitchen chair and sat down, lining his ankles up with chair legs. “This good?”

“Yeah,” Prompto breathed. He hauled himself off the couch and snatched up the bondage tape from the coffee table. He couldn’t help raking his gaze down Gladio’s torso as he approached, eyes lingering on the half-erection on full display. He knelt down between the larger man’s legs and, after a moment of hesitation, leaned in to press a hot kiss to the inside of Gladio’s thigh.

Gladio’s leg twitched ever so slightly and he inhaled sharply.

Prompto smiled against hot skin and pulled back to start taping Gladio to the chair. He ripped off a length of the black tape and wrapped it around Gladio’s ankle and the chair leg, keeping the wrap pretty loose.

“You can go tighter, babe,” Gladio muttered encouragingly.

“You sure?” Prompto glanced up and could have sworn his heart stopped at the adoring look in Gladio’s eyes. Yeah, his pants were now pretty much two sizes too small. “Don’t want to cut off circulation or anything…”

“You’re fine,” Gladio insisted. “I’ll tell you if it’s too tight.”

Prompto nodded and forced himself to look back down at his work. He pulled the tape a little tighter and kept wrapping. When he was satisfied, he shifted to do the same to Gladio’s other ankle. He nuzzled into his boyfriend’s hard thigh on sheer instinct, trailing lips and tongue over solid muscle.

Gladio gasped again, leaning further back in the chair. His hand fell on the top of Prompto’s head, fingers tangling in soft, blond hair. “Prom…”

“Mhm?” Prompto hesitated a moment, then bit down gently, drawing a quiet whimper from the bigger man this time.

“Shit,” Gladio ground out in a low, throaty moan.

Okay, biting was definitely going on the “easy things Prompto could do to completely wreck his boyfriend” list. He kissed where he’d bitten down, then stood and took a half step away. Tearing off another length of tape, he rounded the chair and gently coaxed Gladio’s arms around the back. He taped Gladio’s wrists together, then kissed the back of his boyfriend’s neck. “Comfy?”

Gladio shifted a little in the chair, the muscles in his arms bulging and then relaxing as he found a more comfortable position. “All good here.”

“‘Kay.” Prompto padded around the chair again and swapped the bondage tape for the leash. He hesitated a moment, simply watching Gladio bound and half-hard and looking at him with the most intense longing in the world, then stepped forward and clipped the leash to the collar. He tugged gently on the length of leather, the metal fastenings jingling against each other, and dropped it into Gladio’s lap.

Gladio made a soft little strangled noise as the leash brushed against his cock. “Prom…”

“You okay?” Prompto asked as he fumbled with his own fly.

Gladio tilted his head back and sucked in a deep, shaky breath. “Yeah. Just wishing you’d fuck me already.”

Prompto laughed despite himself as he managed to wriggle out of his pants. “You’re the one who wanted to get all tied up, dude.”

Gladio just groaned in reply and shifted his hips forward a little in the chair.

“Hey, don’t go ripping up my tape job,” Prompto said as he took up the leash again, letting the warm leather brush against Gladio’s growing erection as he coiled it in his hands. He pulled it taut, gently urging Gladio to lean forward just a bit.

Gladio snorted and sat up straighter, arms pressed against the back of the chair as he attempted to get close enough to kiss Prompto again.

Prompto, however, had other plans. He _loved_ that vulnerable, needy look on Gladio’s face, far more than he’d thought he would. And he desperately wanted to see more of it. He shifted, resting one knee on the edge of the chair between Gladio’s thighs, and tangled his fingers in Gladio’s hair, pulling until the bigger man’s head tilted back and Gladio grinned stupidly at him. Then, on some weird instinct he couldn’t name, he smiled back and muttered, “good boy.”

A nearly-violent shiver ran through Gladio at that and he groaned the way he normally groaned when Prompto had his mouth around him.

Prompto couldn’t help the stupid grin that spread across his face. He was the one making Gladio sound like that and he hadn’t even _touched_ his erection yet. That must be what Ignis liked so much about playing dom. He swooped down for a hard kiss, a mess of open mouths and warring tongues and gusting breath.

Something creaked beneath them, but he couldn’t tell if it was the chair or the tape. All the same, he pulled away to catch his breath, aching and needy and completely lost in Gladio’s scent and the sight of him vulnerable and taped to the chair. He ran his fingers down Gladio’s chest, tracing the tattooed eagle beak and rolling gently over his nipple.

Gladio pressed eagerly into the touch and the chair creaked again.

Prompto took his time caressing Gladio’s chest, soaking in the muscles he loved so much, never quite letting his hands dip as low as Gladio wanted. Normally, he would babble to fill the silence, but in this moment, the quiet felt perfect--filled with his heartbeat in his ears, Gladio’s quiet moans, the creak of the chair, the click of the metal on the collar. Words would ruin it.

“Prom,” Gladio finally whispered, shifting and ducking his head to try and catch Prompto’s gaze. “Are you going to fuck me or what?”

Prompto blinked up at him, then smiled as he remembered one of the things that had been on Gladio’s “if we get around to it” list.

“What’s that look for?” Gladio asked, his voice tighter than it had been a moment ago. “Shit, babe, you look like you’re about to eat me or something.”

Prompto shook his head and laughed as he took a half-step backward. “Not yet. You’re still good, right?”

“Yeah. You’ve barely done anything,” Gladio replied with more than a little irritation in the words. “You gonna fix that or what?”

“Nope,” Prompto proclaimed, a little surprised by how easily the word dropped from his mouth. He held the leash up to Gladio’s lips with a wicked grin. “Open up.”

Gladio’s eyes narrowed. “Prom...we didn’t talk about gags.”

“Oh. Shit. R-right.” Embarrassment hit Prompto like a hammer and he swallowed hard as he felt the blush burn down his neck. He dropped his hand and took another step back, the leash nearly slipping through his fingers. “S-sorry, Gladio. I didn’t...sorry…”

“‘S’okay,” Gladio muttered, brows furrowing in concern. He pulled gently against the tape on his wrists, then sighed and relaxed back against the chair. “Just don’t think it’s a good idea for our first time. You okay with that?”

Prompto nodded compulsively and gave his boyfriend a weak, self-conscious smile. “Yeah...sorry. Got kind of...carried away, I guess.”

Gladio grinned back reassuringly. “Glad to see you relaxed, at least. So...what else you gonna do to me? I’m not safewording out yet.”

“You sure?” Prompto asked awkwardly. He didn’t want to stop, either, but he’d screwed up, and he wasn’t about to keep going if Gladio didn’t trust him to keep within the confines of the scene they’d decided on.

“Yeah. Won’t be upset if you need to stop, though. Promise.” Gladio leaned forward as much as the position of his bound arms would let him. “You wanna keep going, babe?”

Prompto bit his lip, relief rushing through him as quickly as the embarrassment had. He bent down for another kiss, this one soft and careful. “Yeah...yeah, I do.”

Gladio grinned and teasingly nipped at Prompto’s lower lip before leaning back in the chair again. “Then I’m all yours.”

“And Iggy’s and Noct’s,” Prompto teased as lightly as he could, trying to get back into the mindset he’d had before he screwed up. Confident, in-charge, teasing, exploring. He could do that.

“All yours tonight,” Gladio corrected.

Prompto hummed quietly in agreement. He tilted his head to the side a little as he studied his boyfriend, eyes drifting down those alluring muscles to linger on the full, thick erection against Gladio’s belly. That lovely cock he’d already done so many things to in other contexts. He knelt down between Gladio’s legs and licked gingerly around the head, completely unsurprised when Gladio thrust lightly against his tongue. All the same, he fell back, leaning against the coffee table and looking up at his boyfriend with a tiny little smirk.

“You’re worse than Iggy,” Gladio grumbled, though his eyes were still blown out by lust and love. “Just gonna tie me up and leave me here, huh?”

“Nope,” Prompto proclaimed cheerfully. He wriggled and squirmed until he managed to get his underwear off, and sighed in relief as the pressure on his erection eased. Stretching his legs out under the chair, thighs pressed against Gladio’s bound ankles, he wrapped his hand around his own cock and gave himself a couple of slow, lazy strokes. “Can you see okay?”

Gladio looked like he was torn between laughing and cursing. He settled for a half-hearted scowl and a curt nod. “Jackass.”

Prompto giggled and shifted into a slightly more comfortable position. He took his time stroking himself, watching Gladio’s face with every movement and breathy moan. Part of him felt awful for leaving his boyfriend hanging like this, but it was totally worth it for that expression--the lusty eyes, the licking of full lips, the sharp little inhales and tiny twitches of muscle against bondage tape. It was _addictive_.

They groaned in unison as Prompto tipped himself over the edge, his head tilted back against the coffee table and his legs pressing firmly against the sides of Gladio’s calves.

“Fucking hot,” Gladio growled. He shifted in the chair again, desperately attempting to find some sort of friction for his aching erection.

“Yeah?” Prompto gasped as he groped blindly with his clean hand for the tissue box on the coffee table behind him. He grabbed a tissue and cleaned himself up as much as he could before looking back up at Gladio.

Gladio sat trembling in the chair, straining against the bondage tape just enough to pull it tight against his skin. His eyes were black pools of desire, his chest heaving, thighs trembling. “Yeah. Shit, Prom…hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

Prompto snorted quietly but resisted the urge to protest. Instead, he set the dirty tissue aside and carefully pulled himself to his feet. Without a word, he gently nudged Gladio’s legs a little closer together, giving him room to rest his knees on the side of the chair and climb up to straddle his boyfriend’s thighs. He settled a little awkwardly into his new perch and leaned forward to brace one hand on Gladio’s shoulder as he stole a hot, lingering kiss.

Gladio kissed back as if Prompto’s touch was his sole lifeline, lips and tongue practically devouring Prompto’s mouth.

Prompto’s free hand slid down Gladio’s chest as they kissed, gliding over twitching, straining muscle, until his fingers brushed against his boyfriend’s rock-hard erection. He gently wrapped his hand around Gladio’s hot flesh and smirked at the desperate gasp against his lips. As he went to work stroking Gladio in just the way he knew his boyfriend liked, he slid his free hand up to tug on Gladio’s hair again and sank his teeth into Gladio’s collarbone.

With a strangled groan, Gladio tensed beneath him and released into his hand, hot and sticky and perfect.

Prompto carefully worked him through the orgasm, kissing and licking the spot he’d bitten. As the aftershocks died down, he slipped out of Gladio’s lap and grabbed another tissue to wipe down his boyfriend’s belly.

“Holy fuck,” Gladio whispered eventually. He practically shook beneath Prompto, sucking in great gulps of air. “Holy fuck, Prom.”

“Gonna untie you,” Prompto muttered in reply as he rounded the chair on wobbly legs. Gently, careful not to let it twist up and dig into Gladio’s skin, he peeled the tape off Gladio’s wrists, came back around to do the same at his ankles, and then removed the leash and collar. Once his boyfriend was freed, he tugged the bigger man to the bedroom and gently pushed him down on the bed.

Gladio grabbed his wrist and pulled him down into a fierce hug.

“Hey,” Prompto laughed, squirming to try and get out of his boyfriend’s huge arms. “I’m not done yet.”

“You’re not?” Gladio asked, nuzzling into his hair and tightening his hold.

Prompto squirmed harder and swatted gently at Gladio’s chest. “Gotta get you some water and stuff, Big Guy. Let go. Promise I’ll come back.”

Gladio whined, but released the smaller man. “Hurry up, then.”

“Mmhmm.” Prompto grinned and kissed his cheek quickly before rolling out of bed. He trotted to the kitchen and poured two glasses of water. As he turned back toward the bedroom, Ignis’ instruction from the last few days hit him and he grabbed a bag of pretzels from the counter, too. Water and food and blankets and a little massage, followed by snuggles and maybe a shower as they discussed the scene. He’d thought it sounded like overkill when Ignis had suggested it, but now it felt completely right.

Gladio was lounging against the headboard when Prompto returned, looking sleepy and sated. He smiled lazily and shifted, reaching for Prompto. “C’mere.”

“Water first,” Prompto insisted, pressing one of the glasses into Gladio’s hand. He sipped his own water and flopped down on the bed, setting the pretzels between them.

Gladio rolled his eyes, but took a gulp of water and shoved a handful of pretzels in his mouth. “Happy?”

“How’re you feeling?” Prompto asked instead of answering, though he did scoot a little closer. “Anything hurt or anything?”

“Nothing a little stretching won’t fix,” Gladio assured. He ate another handful of pretzels and wrapped one big arm around Prompto, pulling him close.

Prompto wanted to protest that he should be the one holding Gladio, but he yawned instead.

Gladio’s laughter rumbled in his ear, comforting and rich and lovely, and Prompto couldn’t help snuggling closer.

“Iggy said we’re s’posed to talk about how it went,” Prompto mumbled into Gladio’s chest. “Know I messed up in the middle, but--”

“I loved it,” Gladio interrupted, tightening his hold around his smaller boyfriend. “Little more practice and you’re gonna be the best top ever.”

Prompto snorted and snuggled even closer. “You’re just saying that.”

Gladio hissed the crown of his head. “I’m serious, Prom. You’re a natural, when you’re not trying to steal someone else’s style.”

Prompto made a soft little noise of agreement he wasn’t entirely certain he believed Gladio wasn’t just trying to flatter him. He grabbed a pretzel and nibbled idly on it.

“Hey.” Gladio gently poked him in the arm. “I love you.”

Prompto pushed himself up to meet Gladio’s warm, golden gaze with a sleepy, loving smile. “Love you, too.”

Gently, Gladio reached up to card his fingers through Prompto’s hair. “So. Think you want to try again some time?”

Prompto searched his face for a moment, a sudden spike of surprise overcoming the lethargy that had settled into his bones. “You’re serious? Even though I messed up like that?”

“What, trying to get me to bite on the leash?” Gladio chuckled and ran his fingers through Prompto’s hair again. “That’s the smallest fuck-up I’ve ever had a top make, babe. See this?”

Prompto glanced down at the faint little scar Gladio was pointing to over his hip and nodded.

“Iggy,” Gladio proclaimed easily. “Screwed up with his knives once. And Noct used the wrong knot a while ago. Had to cut the rope off and use a potion to make sure I didn’t have nerve damage. So running with something I told you I wanted to try eventually...no big deal.”

Prompto blinked up at him in surprise. Ignis had cut him? And Noct had almost permanently hurt him? Yeah, suddenly Prompto’s mistake seemed like a footnote in comparison. He dropped back down onto Gladio, hugging him tight and burying his face in the bigger man’s chest.

“You gonna answer the question or what?” Gladio asked with a soft little chuckle, holding him tight and pressing his lips against Prompto’s temple.

“Yeah,” Prompto breathed against Gladio’s tattoo. “Yeah, of course I want to do it again.”

Gladio’s big, warm hand gently ran up and down Prompto’s side. “Good. Because I’ve got some other ideas for next time.”

“Tell me later,” Prompto suggested with another yawn. He squirmed to grab the bag of pretzels from under his hip and toss it to the floor.

Gladio chuckled again and pulled the blankets up around them, snuggling down between the pillows and Prompto.

It didn’t take long for the both of them to drift off in each other’s arms, Prompto more than glad he’d allowed Gladio to talk him into the experiment.


End file.
